User talk:96.226.219.111
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the 恋愛ライセンス (Renai License) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! E.o.M.01 (talk) 21:06, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi, thanks for contributing (including correcting my spelling mistake). Please read and follow the guidelines. Especially, using the standard template helps articles look consistent. If you have any questions, you can always leave a message on my talk page, or better still, go bug Amandelen, one of the admins. Also, why not get an account name so we know what to call you? I've been here for a few months and the people are real nice and helpful. ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:40, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your continuing contribution, but please do follow the guidelines when submitting. If you don't follow the correct template, pages look not only inconsistent but also hard to read. It creates work for other people to clean up after you. Also, like I said, don't feel shy about registering with a user name. I know it's optional, but it's nice if other people can refer to you by a name. It doesn't have to be your real name. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Making Pages Hello, I think ElectricRaichu has pointed this out before, but when making pages, one should really try to follow the guideline. If someone does not follow the guideline, the page will look messy and it will be hard to read. It also means that other people will have to correct the page for them. I'm not trying to be rude, but please look at this to see what I mean. It's the page as how you made it (left side) and how it should be made if we follow the guidelines (right side). I get that making pages is hard the first few times that you do it, but please consider that all editors started out this way. It might also be wise to use the source editor instead of the visual editor, since the visual editor seems to be meant for making small edits to text, and not to make new pages. I know that you try your best on making pages, but you also have to consider that if you don't follow the guidelines, people will have to clean up after you and this might really annoy some people. It's also okay if you want to keep making pages the way you do, but if you do that, please add a WIP template to every page you make, so that someone else can fix it and everyone sees that the page is not yet finished. You can do this by going into source editor and adding on the page. It's very annoying when someone published an unfinished page, and doesn't add the WIP category since this basically gives the message that they think the page is finished, while this is clearly not the case. Another alternative is that you request pages to be made. This might mean that it takes some time for the pages to be made, but it rarely takes longer than a day. There is no limit to the requests you make, and almost every song page will be made immediately when the request is seen. Even if the song has no lyrics written down anywhere, the page will be made eventually if the lyrics are on the video. It's might also be a good idea to make an account. You, as an editor, will be easier to identify. There are also a lot of benefits on you, which include but are not limited to: * Being able to upload images. * Being able to rename pages. * Being able to follow pages and receive notifications when they are updated. * Being able to receive badges for edits that you make. * Being able to edit and leave messages on all wiki's, since some wiki's don't allow anonymous contributors to edit due to excessive spam. * Being able to edit your profile as you wish, adding information about yourself, images (although some might have to be uploaded on imageshark or photobucket first, but if you need help with this I will help you), and almost anything else you can think of. * Being able to set an avatar, so you can represent yourself. Like I said, there are a lot of other benefits out there, but if I would list them all this message would start to look more like a book than it already does. If you have questions about making an account or making pages, you should not be afraid to ask me for help. I'll help you out as soon as I can. This is also not a threat and you will not be blocked if you keep on making pages the way you do, but you should know that what you are doing, while not wrong, is frowned upon by some people. I'm also not trying to discourage you from editing, but please consider my words when/if you make your next new page. I'm serious when I say that it is frowned upon by people and honestly, I think it would not be a lot of fun if you keep on getting messages because you do not change your behavior. Sorry if this sounded rude or mean. I'm just trying to help. (Also I apologize for this long message, and thank you for reading it =)). Amandelen (talk) 12:47, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay I'm making a tl;dr version since you still don't seem to be listening or maybe didn't read the message or I don't know. Some people are getting annoyed by the way you make pages because you don't follow the guideline. The pages you make look really messy and unorganized. While what you are doing is not wrong, it is really frowned upon and might cause some people to get angry with you. There are three solutions to prevent this from happening: # Add a WIP template to every page you make. # Make pages according to the guideline. # Stop making pages and request the pages instead. I hate bugging you about this, but you really should consider the consequences of not listening to/not reading the many warnings you are getting. Sorry if this sounded rude, but I tried to keep the message as short as possible. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 18:26, February 7, 2016 (UTC) The new request page Hello, As you may have noticed, we have moved on to a new request page with new rules. If these rules aren't followed, we may ignore your requests. As of right now, you already broke several rules, which is why I will inform you of this to make sure you know what you did wrong. If you ignore this message and continue on with this behavior, we might have to limit the requests you can make or ignore your requests. First of all, you have left links to songs instead of all information multiple times. As stated in the second rule ("Please do leave all the information in your comment. If a person repeatedly leaves links without adding the VOCALOID(s) used and the name of the producer, the request will be ignored. This makes sure that we can add the request immediately, instead of having to open the link and search for all the information ourselves."), we will ignore your requests if you fail to give all information required one more time. Giving us all the information will make sure that we have more time to finish your and other's requests, instead of having to look up all the information ourselves. This means that if you take ten seconds to write some extra information in your comment, we will have way more time to finish your requests. I've noticed that you sometimes do leave the information, but please do it all the time. Secondly, you have left multiple requests in one day, without putting this all in one comment (If you plan on requesting more than one song, please do it in one comment instead of multiple ones. This saves a lot of space and will make sure that nobody will have problems loading the page.). This is really annoying because the page will start to load slower very quickly if you repeatedly do this. You probably know yourself that you will request more songs in one day, so please make a list and post it one you are done with searching for the songs you want to request. Thank you for reading this message. If you think that you are being wrongly accused of something, please do leave a message on my talkpage Also, 은하소녀 already has a page and if you followed the instruction of the 12th rule (Please check if the song isn't somewhere on the wiki already. The best way to do this is to either write down the romaji/pinyin/romaja in the search bar or the original title. If they do not already appear in the suggested pages, please click the arrow on the right of the search bar and click the first article. Is this not the song you want to request? Then this song is probably not present on the wiki. If the song has a common name (for example "Love"), please look to the disambiguations when searching for the song.) you would have known this. Amandelen (talk) 09:50, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Updating viewcounts Hey, We really appreciate it when you update view counts (since almost nobody ever does this), but could you maybe only update the first two digits (so for example instead of updating 12,000+ to 113,489+, update it to 110,000+)? The extra digits are not needed to give an indication for how popular the song is, and it looks cleaner if only the first two numbers are shown instead of all numbers. This is also how the view counts on all other pages are recorded, so it would also make sure that all pages stay consistent. Thank you very much for reading this message. Have a nice day ^^. Amandelen (talk) 08:55, April 23, 2016 (UTC)